Star Light
by Miryoku
Summary: The stars can dance, can it not? If it can, can it make something beautiful turn into something amazing? I guess they're both one of the same things…right? Azureshipping [SetoTéa] Oneshot


Yoku: Yes yet another odd summary for the couple of Azure. An implied 'Happy B-Day' fic for Seto Kaiba. Wah! It's early too!

**OOC**-ness, grammar and or spelling (I will redo that once I get the chance to so everyone please bear with me)

_Dedicated to my older sister in hopes that your b-day is good one. Huzzah! Two more days and I get to punch the heck out of you! "Happy Birthday to you, you dork!!" You may not read my stories but oh well…_

Disclaimer: Eh… huh… No not me…

**Summary:** The stars can dance, can it not? If it can, can it make something beautiful turn into something amazing? I guess there both one of the same things…right? Azureshipping Seto-Téa One-shot

**Star Light**

The world in its dark stature gets very beauty at night. The stars twinkled in the sky with the moon shinning off its light rays upon the city below. A ripple of water bounced off the clear liquid, a lone girl stood atop the surface of a bridge hovering over it.

A thin line curved upon her glossed lips, the hem of her blackish blue dress danged from the side of her. Her top tie wrapped around her neck as it secured her dress, backside visible. Forearms were rested against the wall of the bridge with her chin along with it. Shoulders slouched she stared down at her moon lit expression.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

A soft click awoke her gaze; she was then met with a young man clad in a black tux.

"Gardner," Seto Kaiba greeted her, his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing out?" he made his way to her.

His appearance had startled her. The sway of his bangs greeted her, looking a bit exhausted.

_How I wonder what you are_

She shared a smile towards him averting her gaze to the sky. "Just enjoying the night…"

"Hn…" he too looked up. "Your friends were wondering where you had gone off to…" he added quietly turning his gaze.

"Oh…"

_Up above the world so high_

Strolling again, he went behind her unexpectedly. Visible goosebumps stretched around her arms some ridding on her neck. The strands of hair nicely framed her petit face; a pin decorated the bundle of brown, her bangs swayed to the side. With her necklace planted between her breasts, the earrings she wore had shinned in the light.

Seto had surprised himself as well. He had silently torn off his over coat and draped it along her shoulders. Dress shirt and tie became apparent in his new attire.

Téa gave a surprised gesture and glanced over her shoulder. The CEO had given her this look and she turned away with a blush and a 'thank you' slipped past her lips.

_Like a diamond in the sky_

He was close, she knew. With the wind picking up, Téa wrapped her arms. She gripped upon the open folds of the coat.

Seto had noticed and stared around the perimeter. With the party still going on at the end of the park way; many shouts and laughter perked the night sky. The atmosphere had grazed shifting into comfortable locations. He had inched and subconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

Téa flinted at his sudden contact but didn't complain. She was too caught up with this new profound emotion that was sudden enfolding. The dancer relaxed against him. She had tilted her head up towards the sky.

Soft music was faint, the strings of crickets chirped.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

She sighed against him; his gripped on her waist tighten. Téa began to wonder.

Why was Seto Kaiba acting like this? Was he drunk?

She tilted her head in questioning, not noticing the way he was staring at her from the top of her head. It was a party after all, but she didn't know if alcohol was present.

"I'm not drunk," she had felt the breath on her skin. "Nor was I dropped on the head as a baby," he rolled his eyes at the statement knowing full well of her.

Téa didn't face him, waving a hand from inside the coat. A soft smell radiated.

"I didn't say anything…"

A pause.

"True, but you were thinking it…" he had leaned some more almost counting of the right time, almost being the key word.

'Minus the baby part,' she added but not aloud.

The smell of flowers flew at him. A soft vanilla smell had come off of her awakening an emotion he had never felt before. The stars seemed to mutely cheer and the brushes of wind picked at one another.

"Kai—"

Seto had silenced her with a kiss.

It was soft and to the point, but nonetheless it was truly amazing and… out of character of him.

Téa blinked away her shock while she stared at his blue eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled against her lips, "and just enjoy it…" He had closed his once blue orbs and kissed her again.

Téa didn't complain as she too kissed him back. One of her hands had gone towards his silk brown hair.

_How I wonder what you are…_

They broke away, slowing coming back to senses. No word was spoken as they both held each other.

Téa smiled just then. "Happy Birthday," she grinned her hair fanned out.

A soft chuckle ran through. "That was random," he gave a small smile. "But thanks anyways…" He bent down and kissed her one last time.

**THE END**

Yoku: Ah yes love… or at least a kiss. Hope you enjoyed this! I love that song though, the whole _twinkle twinkle_. Not sure what it's really called thought (shrugs) but oh well I just wanted to put that there. I think it ties in with the story so well. Sorry to make it so quick too.

Please read and review. No flames please, and more will come to those you wait! Or something like that.


End file.
